The World That I Created
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: It has been six months after the events from "The World I Knew". A new ruler has arisen, but trouble is brewing with the former Nobles of Britannia. With a new rebellion arising, a wedding coming up and parenthood that you feel you're not ready for, how much can one man take, especially if that person is named the savior of the world?
1. Trouble Brewing

It has been six months since the Battle of Britannia ended.

A new ruler have risen to power.

The 100th Emperor of Britannia and the semi-retired Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia. During his six months reign, Lelouch has brought peace and prosper. In weeks following his coronation, the 100th Britannian Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia began his political revolution in earnest.

He ordered the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum, the abolition of every title of nobility save his own, the dismantling of corporations and the liberation of numbered areas which at last gave the conquered territories of Britannia the same civil rights as their conquerors

There are still tension with the former nobles but all in all, everything is working towards peace.

Standing outside in the balcony was a beautiful red-headed, blue-eyed woman. She wore a cream v-neck shirt and open v-collar jacket with a beige belt with sliver-grey buckle attach to it. Her beige train blew gently along with the wind as spring was coming into bloom. Her crème skin glow in the sunlight but it wasn't because of that, it was because she was getting married soon.

Her name was Kallen Kozuki. And she was going to marry the man she loved since the first day he inspired her brother's and the world's dream and hope.

It's been five months since he propose to her. Her heart was racing. Her throat was tight. It was almost like a dream but it was real and within a couple of months, they'll be married.

Kallen twirled her engagement ring back and forth. It was nothing special. It was basically a rustic diamond center stone is a dark rustic diamond set in fine silver. It's made of silver and it has this amazing rustic diamond. It's not a rough diamond, but a diamond that isn't sort of clear. More like a moonstone you can say.

Kallen didn't really care. She wasn't fond of expensive jewelry even though she was the daughter of a former Britannian nobleman. As long as she was with the man she love, that was all enough wealth in the world for her.

"Not having doubts, are you?"

Kallen turned to see her fiancé leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. His name was Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. No longer wearing his Zero outfit that was purple and gold, he wore a black and gold outfit with gold tress shoulder pad on his black jacket and a black and dark red cape that gave it a regal look. A fitting outfit for an Emperor

"No, I was just think about the wedding." replied Kallen.

"Nervous?!" Lelouch said as he wrapped his arms around Kallen.

"No, it's just that...why does it have to be public. Can we just have a private wedding with just our close friends and family and not having a gazillion people watching us say our vows. A wedding between two people should be about them and their love for each with those that love and care about them watching." stated Kallen.

Lelouch lifted up her right knuckle to his lips and kissed it. "I would like that too, Q-1, but you forget who you're marrying. It's not just the emperor of Britannia but also the savior of the world. You're marrying Zero and everybody would want to see him and the Red Lotus marry."

"But I'm not marrying Zero, I'm marrying you, Lelouch. Not the emperor, not Zero...you."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we can go to Japan and get married there secretly since it is probably your dream getting married there before the big day." Lelouch said.

"Really, Lelouch. Are you serious?" asked Kallen, hoping that he's not toying with her.

Lelouch smirk a devilish grin. Kallen grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"But it has to keep secretly, but knowing Tamaki. One drink and he'll started babbling about it before anybody else knows about it."

Kallen laughed at Lelouch's remark on Tamaki. As they walk, Kallen had something on her mind. "Lelouch, you do know that one-fifth of the Britannian population is against you."

"That's obvious. Many people lost everything they cared for thanks to me." replied Lelouch "But their grievances aren't my concern now. My main concern is you, Nunnally and all of those you and I care about."

Lelouch was about to kiss her when a knock interrupt them. It was Suzaku.

"Your Majesty, there's a matter that needs to be taken care of ."

"Very well, then." replied Lelouch. He looked back at Kallen. "I'll see you at dinner."

Lelouch walked off as Suzaku followed him.

Kallen still didn't trust Suzaku to be by Lelouch's side, seeing that he was a traitor to the Japanese, but Lelouch had pardon him and had him as his knight which deliberately upset Kallen as she felt that she should be Lelouch's knight, but that was slightly overlook when Lelouch said that she will be by his side, not as his knight but as his wife and Empress.

Kallen laid back on her bed and sighed heavily. "I hope you know what you're doing, Lelouch."

* * *

"It seems that the former nobles are planning something, Your Majesty." said Jeremiah, the new Captain of the Imperial Guard.

"Hmm. They don't know when to quit. They still try to grab hold of their pettiness of their titles. I've never like them when I was a prince, a student, Zero and even now as emperor, I still don't like them any less." replied Lelouch.

"Lelouch, in a couple of months, you'll be married to Kallen and she'll be a liable target to get to you especially during your wedding." stated Suzaku

"I know. That's why I'll have her under constant guard, both inside and out. She'll may not like it but I'm doing this for her own safety." said Lelouch.

Lelouch's mind with to the thought of his dead mother and how she was brutally gunned down along with his sister and how that _man_ didn't do anything to protect her. Lelouch promised himself that it will never happened again...not as long as he live.

* * *

In a grandeur house, a group of men were talking and it wasn't no ordinary talking between men.

"We must bring that bastard down once and for all."

"Easy, my friend. All will be done in due time and when that happens, we'll take Britannia back... for the Nobles."


	2. Nobleman's Scheme

A manor house outside the city of Pendragon. It belong to Lord Macal who was once an Earl, but lose his title due to the emperor abolishing the aristocracy.

"He must be dealt with." said the former duke, Lei. "He took what was precious to us."

"I know that, Lei. We all know that."said Macal. Macal turned to his friend. "What do you think we should do, James. After all, your daughter is engaged to that abomination."

James Stadtfeld was a powerful man, in business and wealth. His daughter Kallen was his heir since his wife couldn't reproduce, but when he found out that she was working against Britannia with the terrorist Zero who was actually the former imperial prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia but now she was going to marry him within two months. The very idea sicken him. "My daughter wouldn't do anything against that man. She's way too devoted to him."

"Maybe if you talk to her, she might spill some secrets about him to bring him down." asked Lei.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her in over six years and I don't know if she'll even talk to me." said James.

"Well try. We need a weakness to bring that creäture down, once and for all."

* * *

Sitting near a fireplace, Lelouch was relaxing with his head on top of Kallen's lap while Kallen gently brush his hair aside.

"Lelouch, are you sure everything is going to be okay at the wedding?" asked Kallen.

"Yes. There will be tight security and everything. So, don't worry."

Lelouch and Kallen kissed when Kallen's cellphone rung.

"It's probably Ohgi. The last time I talk to him. He was about to go into a meeting when I called, so he's probably calling back."

Kallen knew why Ohgi was busy as he was the Prime Minister of Japan even though from time to time, he does have a chance to speak to Kallen.

Kallen opened up her cell and answered. "Ohgi ?!"

"Hello, daughter,"

Kallen's eyes bugged out as she knew that voice. It was her father.

"What is it?" asked Kallen, trying not to sound upset in front of Lelouch.

"I was wondering if we should have a father-daughter chat tomorrow. Say, at noon." said Mr. Stadtfeld.

"Very well. I'll talk to you later." said Kallen as she hanged up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lelouch.

"Yeah, everything is okay." replied Kallen as she continued playing with his hair. She wondered what her father want from her.

* * *

Kallen stood in front of her Britannian family's house. She vowed never to come here again but her father had called her...

Kallen entered the house as a maid noticed her. "Lady Stadtfeld! Your father is waiting for you at his office."

Kallen nodded as she headed upstairs to her father's office, but she run head first to her 'wicked' stepmother.

"You're here...tsk! You have some nerve showing yourself here after everything you did to us!." said Mrs. Stadtfeld.

"I don't have time for this, 'Mother'. I have an appointment with Father." replied Kallen in disgust.

"How dare you speak to me with that tone?!" yelled . "Ungrateful traitor! After all we did for you, I..."

Kallen gave her stepmother a deathly glare. "Get... out... of... my... way." she said as she pushed past the woman.

Kallen knock on the door before entering, seeing her father, standing at the window. "Kallen, at last you've come."

"What is it that you want?" asked Kallen. "I have a wedding to plan for."

Kallen's father turned to face her. He has slightly aged since the last time Kallen. He had grey hair going across his mahogany brown red hair and some bags underneath his eyes.

"I admit I'm quite annoyed about what's happened here. The loss of my family's noble title and you doing terrorism and now you're marrying a man who has rebelled against his homeland who is now emperor of this land."

"Don't you dare go accusing Lelouch." said Kallen. "He's done a lot not only for me but for others in this world. If it wasn't for him, things would have been exactly the same as it was before. He has built my brother's, your son's dream of a better world for people who have to starve to survive in such a corrupt world."

Mr. Stadtfeld place a hand over his right eyes. "I can't believe you would defend such a man after all that he has done."

"It doesn't matter. I'm marrying him next month and our children will be the next generation to continue on protecting this world and so forth until the very end." stated Kallen.

"You do realize that even though you're marrying him, he'll continue on the line by marrying other women and having more children. All previous emperors have done it before including his father and he had 108 wives."

"I know that, but Lelouch loves me for me and our first-born child whether it's a boy or girl will inherit the Imperial throne."

"And for them to have all their half-sibling fighting them for the throne and title," Mr. Stadtfeld said with a thumb under his chin. "All that hard work for peace would all go to waste just for that."

"Shut up!" yelled Kallen.

"You know it's the truth, Kallen," went over to Kallen and placed his hand over her shoulder. "Kallen, you have a chance to walk away from this. If you do, you can help us bring him down and you will be fully rewarded."

"I'll never betray him. Never again." said Kallen. "I don't care what you say or what you and those pathetic nobles do. As long as I'm by Lelouch's side, we're invincible and unstoppable."

"Even if your marriage might by for political reason." said .

Kallen gasped "A political marriage!"

"Yes. There's a rumor saying that Emperor Lelouch is marrying you for an alliance with the UFN and that since you were part of the Black Knights and the daughter of a Britannian nobleman and a Japanese woman, marrying you would give him political access for Britannia to join the UFN. You're just a pawn in a political game."

"You're lying...LYING." yelled Kallen. "Lelouch would never do that to me. He loves me and we'll be married."

"Ha! Living in a fantasy world like a little girl." laughed . "Wake up and open your eyes, Kallen and see what this man truly is."

"I know it was a mistake to come here." said Kallen. "I'm leaving and I never what to see your face ever again and hear anything about you." Kallen left the room and the house as she headed back to the palace.

Mr. Stadtfeld took a sip of his wine. "Well, now I wonder if I planted doubts in my daughter's mind."


	3. Politics or Not Politics

Lelouch walked down the hall of the palace looking for Kallen. He had heard that she went out but didn't know where. He walked across the hall and by looking at the grand, tall window, he saw a figure in the garden with its knee on its chest.

It was Kallen.

Lelouch hurried outside where Kallen was sitting. She was wearing a midnight blue coat and boots, fiddling with her Guren key around her neck, not noticing Lelouch coming towards her.

"Kallen!"

Kallen looked to see Lelouch walking toward her. She could tell from the look on his face that he was worried yet angry.

"Where were you?" asked Lelouch, trying to keep his composure.

"I went out." replied Kallen, not looking at him.

"Where to?"

"Nowhere."

Lelouch sat down beside her and grab a gentle hold on Kallen's chin. "Kallen...please...tell me."

Kallen swallowed then told Lelouch. "I...went to see my father."

Lelouch's eyes wide as he heard his fiancée say that she visit her father, the father that she longer want any contact of, as she told Lelouch once before. "What posses you to go and see that man?"

"He said that he wanted a father-daughter chat." replied Kallen as she looked on ahead.

"And what did he want to talk about?"

"He said that by me marrying you is only for a political alliance. An alliance so that Britannia can be part of the UFN," said Kallen. "Lelouch, tell me the truth. Is our marriage truly about politics."

Lelouch placed a hand on her face. "No, it's not true. I'm marrying you for you, not of politics."

Lelouch kissed Kallen on the forehead and pulled her in a hug, reassuring her as they spend the rest of the afternoon in the gardens.

* * *

As night fallen, Lelouch was having a chess match with Suzaku with Lelouch winning of course. Suzaku had notice that Lelouch wasn't paying too much attention to the game as he was messing with his black king.

"Is something troubling you, Your Majesty?" asked Suzaku.

"Don't act formal, Suzaku. We're in the privacy without any eyes or ears watching us." said Lelouch. "Talk freely."

"I saw you with Kallen and from the looks of her face, it look like something troubling." stated Suzaku.

"She went to her father and he told her that our soon-to-be marriage is nothing but political." replied Lelouch.

"Well, is it?"

Lelouch look at Suzaku with a stern, yet stoic look but he didn't answer.

"Lelouch?!"

"No...and yes." Lelouch finally answered.

Suzaku was in shock. Should he be? After all, this was Lelouch. The man was infamous of conducting a plan for the better good. "May I ask why?"

"There's no need to ask that. The most important thing is that I'm marrying her because of her and her alone. That's all you need to know."

Lelouch then placed his black king on the broad. "Checkmate."

* * *

Lord Edward Macal was staring out the window. He just had got a call from James Stadtfeld that he had his daughter over and told her about her marriage to the demon emperor. Edward pondered on finding a way to bring down Lelouch.

"Father,"

Edward turn to see his twenty-four year old son, Dietrich, entering. Dietrich Macal had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. He was well-built and extremely beautiful. Dietrich was known to have the face of an angel but the heart of the devil. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes. You remember Kallen Stadtfeld, right?"

"You mean Lord James' daughter ?! Yeah, I remember her even though we haven't met face to face. I was once betrothal to her by the time we reached of age, but now she's marrying the demon emperor." replied Dietrich.

"I need you to seduce her. Charm her and befriend her. Draw her away from him and when she gets comfortable, that's when you trap her. After all, a king is weak when his queen is taken."

Dietrich smiled as he left with a bird symbol in his right eye. Lord Edward turned back to looking at the window. "Now, your majesty, let the games begin. You took something that was important to me and now I'll take something important from you." Two bird symbol appeared in Lord Edward's eyes as he chuckled.

* * *

In the depths of Kamine Island, a golden world where it look like the sun was either setting or rising, stood a tall muscular, well-built figure. He had long white hair styled Renaissance-style curls. He had violet eyes and angular features. His name was Charles zi Britannia, the former 98th emperor of Britannia.

"Soon, the Ragnarök Connection will be complete and the world will be released from lies."

**Sorry, that it's short but the next one will be longer.**


End file.
